Zoo Tycoon 3 (Leaellyn)
Zoo Tycoon 3 is a videogame from the Zoo Tycoon series, a sequel to Zoo Tycoon 2. Will come on November 9th, 2019, created by BFG, as it's prequels were. It will not available on Steam or any other videogame distibution platform, but will be downloadable from it's own site. Not to be confused with ZT3 by Rtrifunovski or with XBOX game by Frontier. Description Zoo Tycoon 3 is a business simulator, like it's prequels. It is a game where the player builds and operates a zoo. More info will be added soon. Gameplay Modes Game will have 4 main game modes - Campaign, Normal, Sandbox and Bioreserve. In Campaign mode goal is still samethe - completing campaigns. Normal is equivalent to ZT2's Challenge - playthe er is still building zoo a with limited money amount, sometimes getting challenges to complete (for example, making photos of playing animals). After completing playthe er gets some reward. Not every structure, plant, rock or animal will be unlocked at begithe nnning- for getting some, you need to get high er star rating. The final goal is getting a 5-star zoo. Sandbox is equivalent to ZT2'sFreeform - you have unlimited money and can place everything you want independent on your zoo rating. And Bioreserve is a new, unique mode, where playthe er builds a nature reserve, and goals the is having a large number of happy animals, successfully breeding and surviving. Sometimes scientists will come to natural reserve for researches and give challenges to playthe er. Completing them is helpful. More info will be added soon. Campaigns TBA Maps TBA Constructions TBA Animals Animal Food * Meat - food for carnivores and omnivores, such as big cats and wolves. * Fish - food for piscivores, some carnivores and omnivores, such as bears or seagulls. * Insect Live Food - food for insectivores, omnivores and some carnivores, such as shrews and frogs. * Termites and Ants - food for specialized insectivores, such as anteaters and aardvarks. * Worms - food for insectivores and omnivores, such as moles and crows. * Leaves - food for herbivores and omnivores, such as sloths and okapis. * Fruits and berries - food for herbivores and omnivores, such as chimpanzees and toucans. * Grass and hay - food for herbivores and some omnivores, such as antelopes and horses. * Seeds and nuts - food for herbivores and omnivores, such as parrots and mice. * Nectar - food for nectarivores, such as hummingbirds and some bats. * Roots - food for some herbivores and omnivores, such as wildboars and some rodents. * Horsetails - food for some herbivores and omnivores, especially prehistoric ones. * Bamboo - food for some herbivores, such as pandas and gorillas. * Eucalyptus - food for specialized herbivores, such as koalas. * Mushrooms - food for some herbivores and omnivores, such as moose. * More TBA Animal Shelters TBA Animal Enrichment TBA Animal List There will be more than 95 animals in game without expansion packs. More species - TBA Biomes, Foliage and Rocks Biomes The biomes are based on Koppen classification. * Tundra * Taiga * Boreal Wetland * Boreal Rainforest * Cold Desert * Mixed Forest * Broadleaf Forest * Temperate Wetland * Temperate Rainforest * Temperate Steppe * Temperate Desert * Subtropical Forest * Subtropical Rainforest * Chaparral * Hot Desert * Tropical Forest * Tropical Rainforest * Tropical Savanna * Tropical Wetland * Monsoon Forest * Mangroves * Alpine Tundra * Alpine Forest Aquatic Biomes * Polar Coast * Temperate Coast * Reef * Oceanic * Depth * Freshwater Prehistoric Biomes (Project Prehistoric) These biomes can be restored by unique minigame - you have a square-shaped territory. On this territory, you need to use biome painter to paint everything correctly - enough land, water and other requirements. Then you need to place correct plants and correst animals. If you did everything right or at least at 90%, biome will be unlocked. List of prehistoric biomes: * Fern Steppe * Coal Forest * Steppetundra Staff TBA New Unique Functions TBA Expansion Packs Project Prehistoric Prehistoric Project is first pack, containing 90 (number may change in future) prehistoric animals, as well as some constructions, foliage, staff, biomes and some unique functions. Around The World Around The World is a second pack, containing 75 (number may change in future) animals from different continents, as well as some foliage and constructions. This pack is separated into 5 "subpacks": they all appear like separate packs in-game, but are downloaded together. Around The World: Africa The first subpack of Around The World. Contains 15 animals from Africa, as well as some foliage from it and Safari Style Consructions. Around The World: North America The second subpack of Around The World. Contains 15 animals from North America, as well as some foliage from it and Indian Style Constructions. Around The World: Eurasia The third subpack of Around The World. Contains 15 animals from Eurasia, as well as some foliage from it and Forest Style Constructions. Around The World: South America The fourth subpack of Around The World. Contains 15 animals from South America, as well as some foliage from it and Tropical Style Constructions. Around The World: Australia and Antarctica The fifth fubpack of Around The World. Contains 15 animals from Australia and Antarctica, as well as some foliage from them and Ice Style Constructions. More TBA What's your thoughts? Do you like this idea? Yes No Category:Zoos Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Video Games Category:2024 Category:2019